


Bermuda Love Triangle

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Series: October Ficlet Challenge [26]
Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Multi, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-13
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2019-01-17 04:17:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12357285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: After a crash landing on a remote island, Shepard, Garrus, and Liara come to a certain resolution.Prompt: Stuck on a desert island. Pairing: Shepard/Liara T'Soni/Garrus Vakarian





	Bermuda Love Triangle

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt and beta by the gorgeous imaginary_golux!

“Shepard, at the risk of sounding impolitic, I must say that when, in your first public appearance after defeating the Reapers, you announced that your next mission was going to be investigating the galactic equivalent of the Bermuda Triangle, I assumed this was a subterfuge to disguise your true intentions," Liara said, one hand pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Joker assumed it was the meds talking. Traynor was hoping you were just trying to wrangle us a tropical vacation," Garrus added.

"Wait, what did you think?" Shepard narrowed her eyes at him in curiosity.

He shrugged. "I thought you were kidding."

"Garrus! You don't know what my joking face looks like?"

Liara coughs, glaring. "My point is that none of us thought that you would actually take the Normandy to some backwater planet after some legend, let alone that we would detect an unusual energy pulse, nor that you would insist on piloting the shuttle yourself, let alone that you would manage to scuttle the shuttle on a remote atoll too small for the Normandy to land, stranding us for a week until rescue can arrive." Liara's voice, which had been climbing in volume and anger level, was now at an enraged roar.

"Sorry? It, um, sounded better in my head." Shepard blushed. “And at least we’re all alive and unhurt?” 

“Maybe we should do a sweep of the island?” Garrus offered. “Make sure there isn’t anything out there trying to eat us.”

The others agreed that this was probably a good idea, and Shepard, in her Tech Armor, took point. Garrus and Liara followed her lead, but the circuit of the tiny island revealed nothing more dangerous than a decent-sized bird. “And thank god for that. This humidity is murder in full kit,” Shepard sighed, immediately shucking her gloriously mismatched armor. Liara and Garrus shared a look and shrugged, following suit. “Keep the visor on, though, Garrus. You’re shooting us one of those seagull things for dinner.”

“Shepard, this is a high-powered sniper rifle loaded with armor-piercing rounds. There won’t be anything left.”

“Ruin my fun, will you?” Shepard rolled her eyes petulantly. “Guess we’re on whatever rations are in the shuttle for the next few days.”

They were.

On the bright side, there were trees to climb, sandy beaches to stroll, coves to explore, and nobody to hear them sing. 

“To hell with this, I’m taking a swim,” Shepard announced. “I gotta get clean.” She pulled off her undersuit, bra, and panties. “What? Not like it’s nothing neither of you have seen before.” She sprinted into the water before she could make things any more awkward.

“So...speaking of seeing our commanding officer in the flesh,” Garrus began awkwardly. “I know you two were close, back on the SR-1…”

“We were. And I thought we had rekindled things around the time she helped me kill the old Shadow Broker.” Liara blew a deep breath out through her lips. “But now I feel like an idiotic child again, since I somehow missed that she had developed feelings for you as well.”

“I, uh, don’t actually know how that happened, actually.” Garrus’s mandibles fluttered in embarrassment. “The developing feelings part, I mean. Given that my idea of a pickup line is a dirty story about reach and flexibility.” He offered Liara his hand. “I didn’t mean to steal her away from you.”

“I...thank you, Garrus. If it makes you feel any better, I don’t think you did. We certainly shared some...intimate moments after she rescued me from Mars. And, come to think of it…” Liara stared off into the sunset sky. “Did she ever tell you about a certain conversation that she and I and Lieutenant Alenko had, not long before his death?” Garrus blinked with surprise and shook his head. “She had been flirting with both of us and we sought...clarification as to her desires. She proposed a...multilateral solution to which I was amenable but Kaidan was not.”

“You don’t mean?… Do you think?... Is she?...” Garrus allowed himself a moment to recalibrate his worldview. “Would you?”

“Garrus Vakarian, I do not think there is anyone else this would work with, but I...I am willing to try. For her sake, and for the sake of our friendship.” She looked up at him, suddenly seeming so small and so vulnerable (given that she could tear his arms off with her mind). “Would you?... Do you?...” He smiled and pressed his forehead to hers, and she sagged into a warm little bundle of relief into his arms.

“Whoo!” Shepard cheered from the ocean. “Now kiss!” 

“She really is the worst sometimes,” Liara groaned. 

“She’s lucky we love her,” Garrus agreed. “We could still kiss, though, if you like,” he added after a second’s pause, and Liara hesitantly obliged him. 

“And then we should go splash our dear Commander mercilessly,” Liara decided, pulling her shirt over her head.

“I’ll try to take it easy on the flailing and drowning,” Garrus quipped, stepping out of his trousers.

Shepard, ironically, wolf-whistled as they sprinted for the waterline. Took them long enough to get their heads out of their asses, she thought to herself. But at long last, mission accomplished.


End file.
